Afternoon Daydreaming
by pockykiss
Summary: Angan angan Yaya di masa depan. Judul gak nyambung sama isinya, langsung baca aja!


Warning: not originally mine, AU, gaje sangat fix!

Boboiboy casts © Animonsta

Happy reading!

.

Aku punya beribu imajinasi yang sering kali menari-nari di pikiranku. Kata orang-orang sih aku kebanyakan mengkhayal padahal itu kan salah satu rahmat dari Tuhan. Aku senang berimajinasi dan itulah aku. Dan saat ini aku berimajinasi tentangmu, tentang kau, yang kuingin akan terus disisiku selamanya.

Aku ingin menyampaikan hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamamu dengan setiap detik yang kelak akan kita miliki.  
Aku ingin kita menghabiskan waktu kita di sebuah kedai kopi kecil dengan ruangan yang penuh dengan aroma kopi. Kau akan memesan secangkir kopi dan aku akan memesan secangkir teh hijau. Kita akan menikmatinya sambil bercerita tentang masa lalu kita masing-masing, juga tentang puisi, juga tentang lagu kesukaan kita, juga tentang buku bacaan kita, juga tentang film yang kita tonton semalam, semua hal yang menarik untuk kita perbincangkan.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu di atas jembatan layang pada sore hari. Berdiri berdampingan sambil menatap ke arah lalu lintas kota Pulau Rintis yang saat itu pasti sudah padat, tak seperti sekarang, lalu memandangi wajah-wajah para pegawai kantoran yang kelelahan, dan berbincang tentang betapa kerasnya kehidupan di kota ini. Kita akan disana sampai azan maghrib tiba.

Aku ingin kita makan malam di sebuah warung tenda di tengah kota yang penuh dengan banyak lampu-lampu kota yang menerangi langit malam saat bulan sedang menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin, bulan lelah melihat tingkah kita para manusia. Tak perlulah kau membawaku ke sebuah restoran mahal dan makan malam ala candle light dinner. Tidak, aku tak terlalu menuntut hal-hal yang mahal.

Aku ingin kita pergi ke pantai sepi yang belum di ketahui banyak orang. Saat matahari akan tampak hilang tertelan lautan, kau memetik gitarmu sendu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau berbisik tepat di telingaku mengatakan mengatakan dengan gaya khasmu yang ceria serta matamu yang berbinar, bahwa kau punya sebuah lagu untukku. Jadi, aku tak perlu memintamu memainkan lagu untukku karena kau punya sebuah lagu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanmu terhadapku.

Aku ingin kita mendaki gunung sesekali atau jika tidak pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil yang masih asri. Mengasingkan diri sejenak dari kepadatan, kepenatan, kesesakan, dan kekejaman kehidupan di kota. Mengenang masa kecil kita, saat kelas 5 SD. Saat pagi-pagi buta kita akan berjalan menyusuri tempat yang kita datangi tersebut. Menikmati udara yang belum tercemar polusi, menikmati hamparan hijau yang terbentang di hadapan kita, menikmati hidup dengan penuh kebebasan, dan menikmati keramahan masyarakat sekitar.

Aku ingin kau membawakanku setangkai mawar merah dengan sebuah surat berisikan puisi cinta dengan rangkaian kata yang indah di hari-hari yang tak istimewa, mungkin di saat aku sedang kesal padamu atau mungkin di saat aku baru mengirimimu pesan bahwa hariku sangat-sangat buruk saat itu. Kau hanya ingin melihatku tersenyum saat wajahku tengah tertekuk saat itu.

Aku ingin sesekali kita berjalan kaki menyusuri kota sambil bercerita apa saja yang kita inginkan meski aku yakin bahwa akulah yang akan banyak bercerita karena kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana aku tak bisa berhenti bicara saat aku memiliki teman berbicara yang menyenangkan. Dan sesekali kau akan mengacak-acak rambutku karena mulutku yang tak bisa diam saat berada di dekatmu. Dan sesekali juga kau akan meleparkan lelucon yang akan membuat kita berdua tertawa bagai anak kecil yang belum mempunyai beban akan dunia.

Aku ingin kau dan aku seharian di rumah melakukan marathon movie. Kita akan bergantian memilih filmnya. Film pertama adalah film kesukaanku, film kedua adalah film kesukaanmu, dan film ketiga adalah film komedi yang menyelingi film-film berat yang kita pilih. Begitu seterusnya hingga aku terlelap tidur di atas sofa seraya bersandar di pundakmu.  
Aku ingin kita memasak biskuit bersama sambil melihat tutorial memasak di youtube. Sesekali kau akan mencolek pipiku dengan tepung sehingga akhirnya kita berperang sambil melemparkan tepung ke satu sama lain. Kita kemudian akan membereskan kekacauan yang kita buat bersama.

Aku ingin kau dan aku mendengarkan lagu bersama dengan sebuah headset yang telah kau modifikasi, sehingga bisa di dengarkan berdua tanpa kita harus hanya memiliki satu telinga yang terpasang headset. Kita akan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menggambarkan kenangan kita.

Aku ingin sesekali saat kau punya uang kau membawaku ke tempat yang agak mewah. Misalnya, melakukan candle light dinner. Kau hanya ingin aku merasakan seperti yang gadis lain rasakan. Meskipun makan di warung tenda saja asal bersamamu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia bukan main.

Aku ingin saat aku berulang tahun kau memberikanku kejutan di tengah malam. Dengan sepotong cake berukuran kecil dengan sebuah lilin di atasnya untuk kutiup setelah membuat permohonan. Lalu kau akan memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang kumau hanya sederhana, namun penuh cinta. Dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada hari ulang tahunmu hanya saja dengan hadiah yang berbeda.

Aku ingin kita lari pagi bersama. Kau akan menyemangatiku saat aku sudah lelah karena kau peduli akan kesehatanku. Setelahnya kita akan makan di sebuah warung kaki lima. Makan lontong atau nasi lemak dengan segelas teh manis panas yang kemanisan buatan si ibu penjual.  
Aku ingin kau dan aku menari-nari di bawah hujan, berharap hujan akan melepas semua beban kita. Kita takkan peduli apa kata orang tentang tingkah kita yang konyol.

Aku ingin kita membeli sebuah polaroid secara patungan untuk memotret momen-momen indah kita bersama. Lalu mengumpulakan hasil jepretan-jepretan itu di sebuah album foto yang telah kita beli di toko buku.

Aku ingin kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu di toko buku bersama. Kau mencari buku-buku bacaan berat seperti, politik, science-fiction, dan buku-buku motivasi atau apapun yang kau suka. Sedangkan aku akan mencari buku-buku kumpulan puisi dan roman klasik kesukaanku. Lalu setelahnya kita akan ke toko donat untuk membaca buku kita masing-masing.

Aku ingin kita sesekali bertengkar untuk menyegarkan hubungan kita. Bukankah semua hal yang ada di dunia memang harus selalu ada naik dan ada turun. Lalu kita tak akan tahan dengan semua keheningan hingga kita meminta maaf satu sama lain, dan lalu kau akan memelukku seperti takut untuk kehilangan diriku.

Aku ingin kau mencium keningku untuk mengucapkan selamat malam setelah kau mengantarkanku pulang sampai di depan rumah. Karena kau tidak puas lalu kau mengirimiku ucapan selamat tidur melalui pesan singkat.

Aku ingin kita untuk selamanya.

Aku ingin secepatnya waktu akan mempertemukan kita di tempat yang tepat.

Aku ingin kau hanya ingin aku.

Aku ingin kau, hanya kau.

"Psst… Yaya? Yaya?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat dirimu yang lucu, terdengar baru saja memanggil diriku. Ah, sosokmu mengapa begitu… eh, yaampun, aku melamun!

Dan aku tersadar masih berada di kelas.

Ya Tuhan!

END

A/N: haloo!  
Firstly, ini nggak 100% buatan aku. Lamunan itu 95% buatan temen sebangku aku ( . ) dan aku cuma ubah dikit dikit + buat endingnya. Heheheh. Jadi lamunan itu sebenernya harapan harapan dia di masa depan. Terus aku ngerasa tulisan dia cocok dijadiin ff, jadi ya aku post disini dengan gajenya, mumpung dia gak ngepost karya dia yang ini (soalnya dia penulis wkwk:3)

Btw, siapa yang dilamunkan Yaya, coba tebak! xD klunya, dia yang bangunin Yaya.

A. Boboiboy  
B. Fang  
C. Halilintar  
D. Taufan  
E. Gempa

Hwhw :3 btw review ya!


End file.
